Pokemon Adventures:Kanto
by TheCharizardDude
Summary: This follows the journey of a trainer named Jake and his adventures along the way as he earns badges,makes new friends and rivals,and stops Team Rocket's secret scheme to take over the Kanto region with their ultimate weapon! (Violence may be involved in some chapters!) [DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!]
1. First Pokemon

**This is a new fanfic created by me. I would like it if you would review. This series will be split into 6 books, one for each region. I'm starting with Kanto then going on to Johto and so on. I will explain the mechanics of battling at the end of this chapter. Here is some character info for later!**

**Jake is a ten year old boy who was leaving for his journey today.  
He had hair that was like a dome kind of shape around his head, it was brown.  
He had a red T-Shirt under a jacket that he left unzipped, which was red and blue (see what I did there?)He had some khaki pants on with red sneakers with white and blue on the top and bottom.****Blake was a ten year old boy who was leaving for his journey today.****  
**

**He had hair that was like Gary Oak's but had the hair color of paul  
He had a red sweatshirt with a t-shirt under it  
Khaki pants aswell.  
Blue and Green sneakers**

**Professor Oak was the pokemon expert in Pallet Town,he handed out starting pokemon to young trainers who started their journey.**

* * *

**_Pallet Town_**

**_10 A.M June 3rd_**

"I am finally getting a pokemon today!" Jake screamed.

"That's great!" Jake's mother exclaimed.

"I am so exited and now it's time to go!"

Before his mother could say anything else, he rushed out the door of his two story house and ran to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Wow, he must be exited," she said.

As Jake reached the lab, he saw his rival Blake just standing there.

"Took you long enough!" he exclaimed

They both went inside of the lab and Professor Oak greeted them.

"Hello, you must be the two new trainers that are starting their Pokemon journeys today"

"That's right," Jake said

"When do we get to choose a pokemon?" Blake asked.

"Right now," Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak leaded them to a table with three pokemon on it.

"There are three pokemon on this table:Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur" Professor Oak said.

"Charmander is a Fire type, Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison type, and Squirtle is a water type" Professor Oak explained.

"Who is going to choose first?" Jake said exitedly

"You can choose first I suppose" Blake said.

"I think I'll choose Charmander" Jake said as he grabbed Charmander's Poké Ball.

"I'll choose Squirtle" Blake said with a smug look as he grabbed the Poké Ball.

"Well, I'm going outside to go start my journey so see ya" Jake said.

"See ya Professor" Blake said as he and Jake walked to the door.

"Wait!" Professor Oak said.

"Hm?" the two trainers hummed questioningly.

"I forgot to give you each five Poké Balls and each a Pokédex"

They walked back to the professor and recieved five Poké Balls each and a Pokédex for the both of them.

They then walked outside of the lab and walked out of Pallet Town to Route 1.

"Let us have a battle to see who is better!" Blake exclaimed

"Okay!" Jake said.

They started to grab their Pokemon as they prepared for battle...

* * *

**I know you want to see the next chapter soon because you want to see how the battle turns out. But as an author I must add some cliff-hanging and suspense so tune in next chapter!**

**I will try to update as much as possible and might not be on a schedule but I will update a lot because I have quite a bit of free time.**

**That's all folks so smell ya later!**


	2. A Tough Battle!

**About the battle mechanics thing, sorry I forgot. I will put it in this chapter I PROMISE! Sit back and enjoy the battle!**

**_Route One_**

**_June 3rd, 12:00 P.M_**

"I choose you, Charmander!" Jake exclaimed as he threw the Poké Ball to the ground, releasing the Lizard Pokemon and bouncing the ball back to his hand.

Charmander came out of the Poké Ball and was ready to battle.

"Charmander!" The lizard pokemon exclaimed.

"Go Squirtle!" Blake exclaimed as he released the Turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle!" The turtle pokemon shouted.

"You're going down Blake!" Jake exclaimed.

"Charmander use Scratch!" He commanded.

Charmander ran over to Squirtle and was ready to use Scratch.

"Squirtle go inside your shell!" Blake commanded.

Squirtle ducked inside of its shell before the attack could hit but Charmander ran to it anyway.

"Put your arm inside of the shell and use Scratch on Squirtle's head now!" Jake told Charmander.

Charmander went and used Scratch on Squirtle even when it was in its shell.

"A critical hit!" Jake exclaimed as he saw the damage done to Squirtle

Squirtle was still in its shell, it had survived the attack.

"Use tackle while it's up close!" Blake shouted.

Squirtle jumped up out of its shell and ran at Charmander and knocked it down.

"Charmander!" Jake exclaimed, now worried about his pokemon.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" Blake commanded.

Squirtle used Water Gun and got a good hit on Charmander.

Squirtle was about to finish Charmander off with another Water Gun, but Charmander's tail lit up even more then before.

"What's that?" Jake said as he pulled out his Pokédex to check.

**_Charmander's Special Ability, Blaze:_**** activates only when the pokemon is in danger, powers up the strength of Fire-type moves**

"Charmander, I didn't know you had Blaze!" Jake squealed.

"Charmander, use Ember now!"Jake commanded.

Charmander started up a normal Ember, but it expanded while Charmander used it and became even stronger than normal and hit Squirtle before it could react, knocking it out.

"Charmander, yay!" Jake exclaimed

"Good job Blake!" Jake said.

"You too, Jake" Blake said

They both recalled their Pokemon and Blake started walking towards Viridian City.

Jake went home and rested before he ventured to Viridian City.

His mother waved goodbye as he walked toward Viridian City.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, please review:D**

**Every time I decide to update, I will give you readers a treat! 2 to 3 chapters every update!**

**How does that sound?**

**That's all for today, updates are coming soon**

* * *

Battle Mechanics

** Pokemon can have up to six moves(four moves is just too little)**

** Pokemon can dodge attacks and use their abilities like flying to evade**

** All moves from Red to X and Y can be used but the pokemon needs to be able to learn it.**


	3. First Capture and Team Rocket Trouble!

**I also forgot to mention pokemon arent on a moveset so yeah**

**Now we're back to the show!**

* * *

**_Viridian Forest_**

**_June 3rd 2:00 P.M_**

Jake was walking in the forest along the path when he spotted a Pikachu.

"What's that?" He questioned himself as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.**_

That pikachu will be mine!

"Charmander,go!" Jake shouted

"Use Ember on that Pikachu!" He commanded

Charmander used Ember on the Pikachu and did devastating damage

"Okay,finish this with Scratch!" He told the little pokemon

Charmander rushed at Pikachu and scratched it,almost fainting it.

"Charmander,return!" Jake said as he recalled Charmander

"Okay,here I go!" Jake shouted as he threw a Poke Ball at the wild Pikachu

_Shake_

_Shake_

_Shake_

**Ding!**

"I caught..a Pikachu!" Jake shouted with excitement

Jake sat down and took a rest.

He called out all of his pokemon and they all ate lunch.

Pikachu and Charmander weren't getting along really well so Jake walked over and talked to them.

"I know you two just met but I want you two to try and get along" Jake said calmly as he walked back to eat his lunch.

Charmander walked over to Jake and started to eat his lunch,calling Pikachu over but Pikachu declined.

Jake walked over to Pikachu one more time and asked him to try and get along but got shocked by a Thunder Shock instead.

Charmander just kept eating, Pikachu was laughing,and Jake was on the ground.

As Jake was packing up,Pikachu started to shout.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he pointed to Pewter City

"We're almost there!" Jake exclaimed as he recalled the two pokemon

Jake rushed to Pewter City when suddenly two people showed up infront of him.

_Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth,that's right!_

"Who are you clowns?" Jake said in a smug way

"We are Team Rocket" They all said  
"Give us all of your pokemon or else!"

"Pfft,you'll have to take them first!" Jake said as he sent Pikachu and Charmander out to battle  
"Pikachu use Thunder Shock and Charmander use Ember!" Jake exclaimed

Jessie and James sent out a Koffing and an Ekans and the two Pokemon got hit by the attacks.

"Use Smokescreen and Posion Sting!" Jessie and James said as the attacks made their mark.

Charmander saw Pikachu about to get hurt and jumped infront of it before it got captured.  
The area was covered in smoke and Pikachu was grabbed and taken into a cage under the balloon after Jessie and James recalled their Pokemon.  
"See ya!" They said.

The balloon started to fly away and Jake got kind of angry.

"Ember on that balloon!" Jake yelled out as Charmander blasted an Ember out of his mouth and burned the balloon,dropping the cage with Pikachu landing on the ground, still in the cage"

Team Rocket pulled a lever and another balloon popped out.  
"Ember to burn through the glass!" Jake said as the glass melted little by little, but it fell to the ground and Pikachu escaped.

"Use Thunder Shock and Ember on Team Rocket!" Jake exclaimed.

The two attacks collided with Team Rocket and they were sent flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Jake rushed to Pewter City after returning his Pokemon to prevent that from happening again.

He reached the Pokemon Center and had Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon and then he went to sleep as it was 11:30 P.M

"Wow,those Team Rocket clowns weren't so tough after all" Jake thought as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**That's the end for now but soon there will be more chapters!**

**3 Chapters for a new story in one day! That's a pretty good updating period! Three for each updating period I have decided.**

**Unless I'm too busy or not in the mood to write:3**

**As always be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I think this story is going on a roll.**

**One more thing...cookies for everybody!  
*passes out virtual Chocolate Chip Cookies***

**Smell ya later!**


	4. Special Training!

**I'm happy to be updating again so yeah but in all seriousness it's time for the fourth chater of this fanfic. ****There ****will be new moves for the pokemon in this chapter and others but I will not reveal it all yet, cuz thats just not fun XD **

**Sit back and enjoy chapter four! **

**I will put Jake's team on my profile if you wanna see it.**

**There are no levels by the way its kinda like the anime but this is the actual end of the authors note :D**

* * *

_**Pewter City**_

_** June 4th 9:00 A.M**_

*yawn*  
"Come on out!" Jake said as he called out Pikachu and Charmander

"Time for some special training as we will be challenging the Pewter Gym leader today!"

As Jake leaves the Pokemon Center to go train up his Pokemon in the forest, he sees Blake outside of the gym and he walks up to him.

"What are you doing here already Blake?" Jake asked  
"I'm about to challenge the Gym Leader with my two pokemon" Blake replied back  
"What's his name again?" Jake asked  
"His name is Brock and he used Rock-type Pokemon" Blake replied  
"So, what other pokemon do you have already?" Jake asks  
"I have my Squirtle and my newly caught Pidgey, what about you?"He relpies to the question "I've got my Charmander and my Pikachu!"Jake replied  
"That's cool, well I'll see you later" Blake says as he enters the gym.

Jake turns around and continues to Viridian Forest to go train on the trees.

"Time to train you first Charmander, lets power up your moves! "Scratch that tree but use all of your power and focus it onto your claws!"

Charmander scratched the tree again and again and on the last one his claws shined for a second and he left an even bigger mark than before.

"Did you just use Metal Claw?" Jake asks as he is in shock

"Char, charmander!"

"I guess you did, so try using Metal Claw on the trees!"

Charmander rushed at the tree and made a direct hit wth Metal Claw

"Wow, you're doing good!"  
"Okay now we can try to power up your Ember attack, just like you're using Blaze but you aren't in Blaze!"

Charmander kept focusing his Ember into one fiery attack but failed due to him getting tired every time. He kept trying and trying and after a while he did it.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

Charmander used his fully powered up Ember and it started becoming a lot smaller but faster and stronger like Flamethrower.

"Keep using it!" Jake shouted

Charmander kept using the powered up Ember and it turned into a Flamethrower!

"Woah!" Jake squealed  
"Charmander you did good now take a rest!" Jake said as he returned him to the Poke Ball.  
"Pikachu, you're up next buddy!" Jake said as Pikachu ran up to him  
Jake checked his Pokedex for attacks Pikachu could learn.  
"Okay, lets try a Quick Attack!" Jake said as Pikachu was trying to use the move

Pikachu ran at the tree in a fast motion and attacked it, almost denting it very badly but it left a mark.

"Keep it up and keep using Quick Attack" Jake said as Pikachu tried it again and again doing more damage.  
*I need more strategic moves* Jake was thinking.  
"Pikachu Quick Attack on the tree!" Jake said

Pikachu used Quick Attack on the tree a few times and eventually it fell down!

"All right!" Jake sqealed as the tree fell

"Time for one more move today!" Jake said  
"Pikachu, jump into the air and spin forwards and slam your tail into the tree!"

Pikachu did just that and it formed into an Iron Tail, and after a few tried Pikachu could use it well!

Jake recalled Pikachu and ran towards Pewter Gym to battle Brock because he felt he was ready.

* * *

**Hey it's me again and I'm only doing one to two chapters for an updating period because three is a lot. So will Jake win or lose against Brock? What will happen? Find out soon! (I dont know when I'll update because when I was writing the chapter, my laptop started whirring and idk what's wrong so yeah)  
EDIT:I had to go and fix the whole chapter so if there are any grammar or quotation mark mistakes I blame the doc editor for breaking my whole story.**


	5. First Gym Battle!

**Time for chapter five(omg already how nice) I know, it's really early for the gym battle but too bad time to work on this now  
Also Chapter four is the longest so far with 736 words in all!  
See you at the end(Forgot to mention Pikachu knows thunderbolt now)**

* * *

**_Pewter Gym_**

**_June 4th 12:00 P.M._**

"I'm finally ready to take on the gym!" Jake shouted as he entered the gym.

He saw Brock and a referee standing inside.

Blake had already beaten the gym by the time Jake got there but whatever.

"I challenge you Brock!" Jake exclaimed as he said that to Brock

"Fine" Brock replied  
"The rules are two on two and no time limit. The challenger may substitute in the middle of the battle"  
"Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, go!" Brock yelled as he sent out the Rock Pokemon

Jake took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.**

"A rock and ground type eh?" Jake said.  
"Charmander, go!" Jake said as he threw the Poke Ball.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw on Geodude!" Jake said

Charmander ran up to Geodude and slashed at it with Metal Claw.

"Use Rock Throw!" Brock said

Geodude threw rocks at Charmander and hurt it and got a critical hit

"Blaze is starting to activate!" Jake said as Charmander's tail flared up  
"Use Flamethrower at close range!" Jake commanded.

Charmander ran straight up to Geodude and blasted a Flamethrower in its face.

Geodude tried to keep battiling but it fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle so the winner is Charmander" the referee said.

"Go Onix!" Brock yelled as he sent out the Rock Snake Pokemon.

Jake scanned it with his Pokedex.

**Onix, the Rock ****Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground ****which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

"Charmander, use Metal Claw and then Flamethrower!" Jake said  
Charmander rushed at Onix and landed a Metal Claw but before Charmander could use Flamethrower, Onix burrowed underground and dodged it.  
"Finish this with Dig!" Brock said.  
"Charmander look out!" Jake said before it was too late

Charmander got hit really bad by the Dig before it could react.

"Onix, finish it with Rock Tomb!" Brock said as the attack made Charmander faint.

"Charmander is unable to battle, so the winner is Onix!"

"Go Pikachu!" Jake yelled as he sent out the Tiny Mouse.  
"What's a little Pikachu gonna do?" Brock asked  
"You'll see very soon!" Jake said

"Use Quick Attack!" Jake said.

Pikachu used Quick Attack and did major damage due to a critical hit

"Onix, use Dig!" Brock yelled and Onix went underground and struck Pikachu, sending it flying into the air.

"Use Quick Attack from the air!" Jake said as Pikachu used Quick Attack on Onix.  
"Pikachu, finish this with an Iron Tail!" Jake yelled as the Tiny Mouse attacked Onix with an Iron Tail, making it faint.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner meaning Jake is the winner of the battle!"

"Good job Pikachu!" Jake yelled.

"Here you go" Brock said as he handed Jake the Boulder Badge.

After he got the badge, Jake ran outside and went straight for Route 3 to continue his journey.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I thought it was good but I don't know. Please continue to follow, rate and review as the story continues.**

**It's late(2 AM for me so yeah) but I'm going to do three chapters soon.  
Smell ya later!**


	6. A New Ally!

**I'm gonna do the other two chapters later because it is kinda late and I was busy today so yeah,I'm also gonna break some rules with moves that pokemon can learn but dont hate me cuz its gonna be an epic scene!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Route 3  
June 4th 2:00 P.M**_

As Jake was traveling through Route 3,he was challenged to a Pokemon battle.  
"Fine" Jake said as the challenger approached him and challenged him

They both agreed to use one Pokemon.

"Charmander,lets go!" Jake said  
"Go,Pidgey!" The trainer called out.

"I've heard of that Pokemon before, I remembered that Blake has one" Jake said as he pulled his Pokedex out to scan it.

**"Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes."**

"Charmander,use Flamethrower and then Metal Claw!" Jake commanded

Charmander ran at Pidgey and blasted it with a Flamethrower and did some damage but not much.  
As Charmander tried to close in for a Metal Claw,Pidgey flew into the air and dodged it.

"Pidgey,use Gust then dive down with a Quick Attack!" The trainer called out as Pidgey blew Charmander back and rushed at the Lizard Pokemon.

"Charmander,use Metal Claw on the ground to dodge it!" Jake said as Charmander dug underground and Pidgey hit the surface after missing the Quick Attack.  
"Jump into the air and spin,then use Flamethrower!" Jake commanded as Charmander rushed into the air and spun around while using a Flamethrower which ingulfed him in an inferno of flames.

"Is that a new attack?" Jake said as he checked his Pokedex

**"Flame Wheel:An attack that a Pokemon uses by engulfing itself in flames and rushing at the opponent with very quick movement like a bike wheel"**

As Jake read that,Charmander dived down at Pidgey and struck it,leaving a burn and almost making it faint.

"Finish it with Metal Claw!" Jake shouted as Charmander rushed at the Tiny Bird Pokemon and slashed it with a Metal Claw,fainting it.

"Pidgey take a rest" the Trainer said as he recalled his Pokemon.  
"That Charmander is strong indeed" The trainer replied  
"I know,I've been training with it" Jake said  
"See ya later!" Jake said as he waked off after recalling his Pokemon.  
"What should I do next?" Jake was wondering as he walked towards Mt. Moon.

"Nidoran!"

"What was that?" Jake said after he heard the strange noise.  
"Over there!" Jake said as he spotted a purple pokemon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**"Nidoran(Male). Its horn is larger a female Nidoran's horn and its Horn Attack is powerful." **

"That Pokemon is mine!" Jake said as he prepared two Pokeballs,one with Charmander,and an empty one.  
"Charmander,use Flame Wheel!" Jake called out as he released the pokemon.

Charmander hopped about 2 feet into the air and started a Flame Wheel then landed and rushed at Nidoran who was faster than Charmander's Flame Wheel, used Horn Attack, stopping Flame Wheel from landing any damage at all and then threw Charmander backwards onto the ground,then Charmander got up.

"Metal Claw,lets go!" Jake said as Charmander ran at Nidoran and used Metal Claw,landing a direct hit.

"Nido!" Nidoran called out as it used Tackle and rushed at Charmander.

"Hold it back with Flame Wheel and then use Flamethrower!" Jake called out as Charmander rushed at Nidoran and pushed back the Tackle attack and then used Flamethrower at close range,almost fainting it"

"Poke Ball,go!" Jake shouted as he threw the Pokeball at Nidoran.

_Shake  
Shake  
Shake_

**Ding!**

"I caught Nidoran!" Jake said as he picked up the Pokeball and called out Nidoran.

"Hey Nidoran,I'm your new trainer now!" Jake said.

Jake put out a blanket and pulled out some sandwhiches and juice and called out his other two Pokemonto eat.

Charmander and Pikachu ate but Nidoran just stood there.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked.  
"Nido!" Nidoran said.  
Charmander went over to Nidoran and started to speak and then they both went to the picnic and started to eat.  
After eating, Jake packed his supplies up and recalled his Pokemon and then started to walk into Mt. Moon.

_**Mt. Moon  
June 4th 5:50 P.M**_

Jake pulled out a lantern out of his blue backpack that he travels with and started to walk through the cave.

"After I get out of here,I'm going to train for about an hour then go to bed at the Pokemon Center at Cerulean City" Jake said throughout his mind

After a while,Jake was almost out of the cave and then he finally made it out!

_**Route 4  
June 4th 6:30 P.M**_

He went on to Route 4 and trained with his Pokemon to make them stronger.

He started to walk to Cerulean and while he walked he was thinking about what Pokemon he should use during the battle with Misty.

*I will start the match off with Pikachu due to his advantage and if that fails I will use Nidoran and if it's three on three then I'll finish it with Charmander at the end if Pikachu and Nidoran get beaten*

_**Pokemon Center  
June 4th 10:55 P.M**_

Jake had finally arrived at the Pokemon Center and had his pokemon treated.  
He then sat on the couch and fell asleep.

_**Cerulean City  
June 5th**_ _**11:30 A.M**_

Jake started to prepare for the gym battle and headed towards the gym when he was done training.  
He was ready to battle and prepared for almost anything.

_**Cerulean Gym  
June 5th 1:50 P.M**_

As Jake arrived in the gym,he walked up to Misty and challenged her to a Gym Battle.

"This match will be two on two with no time limit,let the battle begin" the Referee called out

"Go Pikachu!" Jake said  
"Starmie, lets go!" Misty said.

_As the battle was starting,the sixth chapter started to end._

* * *

**_How did you like_**** it? I will have the full battle in the next chapter because having it in this one would be so not suprising so yeah XD  
The next two chapters will be posted soon and this chapter has over 1000 words making even longer than chapter four!  
Be sure to review and rate!  
Smell ya later!**


	7. A Crushing Defeat and an Impressive Win!

**I am back pokefans with the seventh chapter! There will be a gym battle and other things today so let the battle begin!  
Forget double team it's getting replaced with agility!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Cerulean Gym  
June 5th 2:00 P.M **_

"Who's that Pokemon?" Jake asked as he checked the Pokedex.

**"Starmie,the Mysterious Pokemon. Starmie's center section - the core - glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea." **

"Starmie use Rapid Spin on Pikachu!" Misty called out to her Pokemon.

Starmie rushed at Pikachu and spun around in the air.

"Iron Tail!" Jake called out as Pikachu countered it with a well-aimed Iron Tail attack,sending Starmie backwords.

"Water Gun!" Misty commanded.

Starmie shot out a huge beam of water and got a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt then Quick Attack!" Jake commanded.

Pikachu shocked Starmie with a Thunderbolt and slammed into it with a Quick Attack.

"Rapid Spin and Swift now!" Misty exclaimed

Starmie started up a Rapid Spin and used Swift to distract Pikachu and then sent it flying into the air with a Rapid Spin

"Ice Beam,lets go!" Misty said as Pikachu was frozen.

"Pikachu!" Jake squealed  
"Use Thunderbolt NOW!" Jake called out and Pikachu shattered the ice

"Now use an Iron Tail followed with a Thunderbolt!" Jake said

Pikachu rushed to Starmie preparing an Iron Tail and started to realize he wouldn't make the hit because the damage he had taken was slowing him down.

"Agility now!" Jake called out as Pikachu sped up with Agility and slammed into Starmie with an Iron Tail.  
"Thunderbolt at point-blank range!" Jake called out as Pikachu took Starmie out.

"Return now Starmie" Misty said  
"Go Gyarados!" Misty exclaimed

"Who's that Pokemon?" Jake said as he started to check

**Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. **

"Ice Beam!" She called out before Jake could react,freezing Pikachu in the process.  
"Hyper Beam max power!" She called out as Gyarados blasted the beam,fainting Pikachu in the process.

*I know I was going to send out Nidoran but he's not strong enough*

"Charmander,go!" Jake called out as he called out Charmander

"Metal Claw now!" Jake called out as Charmander struck Gyarados with a Metal Claw.  
"Follow up with a Flame Wheel!" Jake commanded

Charmander started up the Flame Wheel and rushed at Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump!" Misty said before the Flame Wheel could hit

Gyarados blasted a Hyper Beam at Charmander and it was coming fast.

"Turn to the side to take some of the damage!" Jake called out.

Charmander was sent flying,but wasn't done yet.

Hydro Pump hit him hard but Charmander managed to hang on just a bit.

"Flamethrower MAXIMUM POWER NOW!" Jake yelled.

Charmander blasted a massive Flamethrower at Gyarados and it exploded but Gyarados survived.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty called out

It hit hard and KO'ed Charmander.

"The winner of the match is Misty!" the Ref. called out.

Jake left the gym,shattered that they lost but he vowed to win next time.

_**Route 4  
June 5th 3:00 P.M**_

"Charmander use Flame Wheel but concentrate your speed!" Jake called out

Charmander kept doing it and doing it,increasing the speed each time.

"Pikachu,use Thunder Tail!" Jake said

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on himself to give him a quick power boost and then used Iron Tail doing massive damage.

*I'd love to teach him Volt Tackle but he isn't ready* Jake thought.

"Keep using Thunder Tail!" Jake said as Pikachu kept performing the new combo attack.

"Nidoran,try Take Down now!" Jake said as Nidoran got faster and used Take Down on a tree knocking it down in one hit"

After a while,he felt he could win this time.

_**Cerulean Gym  
June 5th 5:00 P.M**_

"I'll win this time!" Jake said as they started a new battle with the same rules.

"Nidoran lets go!"  
"Starmie,come on out!" They both said.

"Take Down now!" Jake called out as Nidoran used its already good speed to land a direct hit on Starmie.  
"Horn Attack then Double Kick" Jake said.

Both attacks hit Starmie hard.

"Rapid Spin and then use Swift!" Misty called out as the two attacks collided with Nidoran.  
"Use Take Down and Horn Attack!" Jake called out."Rapid Spin to block it!" Misty said

The two attacks collided and then Nidoran threw Starmie in the air with Horn Attack.  
"Use Ice Beam!" Misty called out as Nidoran was frozen  
"Rapid Spin!" She said as Nidoran's ice prison was shattered but Nidoran jumped in the air after the attack hit."Take Down NOW!" Jake yelled out as Nidoran slammed into Starmie from above KO'ing it.

"Starmie come back!" Misty said as she recalled Starmie  
"Gyrados,use Hyper Beam!" She said as the called out Gyrados who then blasted a Hyper Beam at Nidroan who barely survived it."Finish it off with Crunch" Misty said.

Gyrados rushed at Nidoran and used Crunch but Nidoran started to flash blue.  
A few seconds later,it had evolved into Nidorino.

"Use Poison Jab!" Jake said as he called out the new move sending Gyrados flying back.  
"Take Down!" Jake called out as Nidorino hit Gyrados.

"Hyper Beam!" Misty said as Nidorino was blasted away,KO'ing it.

"Nidorino,return!" Jake said.  
"Go Pikachu!" He yelled as he sent Pikachu to battle

"Thunder Tail!" He commanded as Pikachu performed the combo,dealing massive damage to Gyrados.  
"Thunderbolt and then Quick Attack" Jake said

"Dodge it!" Misty said but Gyrados was injured badly from the Thunder Tail and was KO'ed after the two attacks hit.

"Jake is the winner of the match" the Ref. said while Misty and Jake recalled their Pokemon.

"You earned the Cascade Badge" Misty said as she handed him the Badge  
"Thanks" He said as he waked out of the gym and into the Pokemon Center to heal and then he headed off toward Nugget Bridge.

* * *

**Chapter 8 will be made soon! Rate and Review!  
Smell ya later!**


	8. Friends 'til the end!

**I'm gonna try and fix the story by showing off personality,making a new plot point,and showing more action instead of a lot of dialouge. (I thank a reviwer for inspiring me to fix this story)  
Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

_**Cerulean City  
June 5th 6:30 P.M  
**_

As Jake was walking along to Nugget Bridge he heard an explosion.

"What was that!?" Jake said.

The explosion came from a house right near him and as he looked over,he saw about 5 Team Rocket goons stealing and hurting some Pokemon nearby

"Leave those Pokemon alone now!" Jake said angrily.  
"Charmander and Nidorino lets go!" He shouted as he sent them out

"Knock them out with Flame Wheel and Take Down!"

"Stay out of the way!" All of them said.  
"I will destroy you for hurting these Pokemon!" Jake said furiously,even madder then before.

The two pokemon rushed for the grunts but they all sent out Zubats and Rattatas.

The Zubats used Gust and the Rattatas used Hyper Fang and barely damaged Charmander and Nidorino.  
Charmander and Nidorino were hurt but they stood up.

"Charmander!" "Nidorino!" Jake yelled out of worry for them.  
"Flame Wheel now Charmander!"  
"Horn Attack on the Flame Wheel and throw it into the air!" Jake called out

Charmander started a Flame Wheel and then Nidorino launched it into the air with Horn Attack.  
Charmander then rushed towards the Zubat and slammed one down into the ground knocking it out.

The other 2 Zubats and Rattatas attacked with Supersonic to confuse Charmander and Nidorino and Hyper Fang to deal damage.  
Charmander and Nidorino tried to fight back with Flamethrower and Take Down but they hit themselves because of the confusion KO'ing eachother.  
Jake recalled his Pokemon and stepped back,wondering how he had lost to these grunts so easily.  
He was about to grab Pikachu's pokeball but he was grabbed and thrown to the ground by a Rocket Grunt before he could call out Pikachu.

"We told you not to get in the way kid!" One of them said as Jake blacked out.  
The grunt ran to steal his Pokemon and grabbed Nidorino and tried to run but he was stopped by an unknown Trainer.

"Vine Whip now!" The unknown trainer said as the attack wrapped the grunts up in Vine Whip.  
"Throw them out of here now!" the trainer called out as her pokemon threw them out of the city.

She ran over to Jake and tried to wake him up but it didn't work so she carried him to the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon while he was laying down. The trainer called his Pokemon out and they tried to wake him up.

"I hope that kid is okay," The trainer said to herself.

A few hours later,it was about 10:30 he started to wake up.

"How did I get here?" He said as he recalled his Pokemon.  
"I saved you from those goons" The trainer said."Thanks" He said as he left the Pokemon Center to continue his journey before noticing one of his Pokeballs was missing.

"Huh? Where is Nidorino?" He said,realizing it got stolen.  
"Those goons must have stolen it!" He said with a furious tone.  
"They will pay for stealing Nidorino!" Jake said as he ran out of the Pokemon Center and towards Nugget Bridge before he stopped to rest.  
"Come back!" The unknown trainer said.  
"What's your name?" Jake asked  
"Lucy" The trainer replied  
"I've got a Bulbasaur and a Nidorina" Lucy said.  
"Well see ya" Jake said as he started to run,trying to get to Nidorino somehow,but Lucy grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"We need a plan!" She said

They devised a plan and sent Nidorina,Pikachu and Bulbasaur to find Nidorino because they were fast.

Charmander came out of his Pokeball to learn that Nidorino was gone.  
"Char! Charmander!" Charmander cried out.

They all started to walk over the bridge and waked in the direction that Bulbasaur,Nidorina and Pikachu went.  
They were startled when they saw a huge thunderbolt and they ran to it,seeing the Pokemon and all of the Grunts on the ground.

"Nidorino!" Jake cried out as he saw him in a cage and ran to him only to be shocked.

That was enough to jumpstart Jake's brain.

"Charmander use Flamethrower at max power on the cage!" Jake said as Charmander blasted the Cage with a flamethrower and heating the metal up.  
"Use Metal Claw to try and break the cage!" Jake called out

Charmander rushed and used Metal Claw at the cage,weakening it more but it didn't break.

"Lucy! I've got an idea!" Jake exclaimed  
"Tell Nidorina to use Take Down on the cage!" He said as Lucy told Nidorina to use Take Down."Nidorino Take Down!" Jake called out as the two Take Down attacks collided with the cage,shattering the bars and setting Nidorino free.

The pokemon were recalled and Jake walked out by himself to Route 25,thanking Lucy before he left.

"Wait up!" Lucy said as Jake turned around to see her running towards him.  
"Could I travel with you for a while?" She said as Jake blushed a little.  
"Sure,it gets a little lonely by yourself" He said.

They both ran ahead to Bills House

_Tune in next Chapter!_

* * *

**I pumped up the action in this chapter,I hoped you like it.  
Personality was explained for Jake:D  
I hope the story turns out better as I figure out a conflict for the characters other than traveling Kanto and collecting badges.  
So if you didnt catch the personality here it is  
**

**Jake is kind of shy around girls.  
He gets serious when Pokemon or people are in danger.  
He cares a lot for his pokemon.**

**Smell ya later!**


	9. Blinding Evolutions & A Friendly Battle!

**I am back pokefans time to write! New team rocket action in this chapter. YEEAH!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Route 25  
June 6th 8:00 A**_**.****_M_**

Jake and Lucy woke up and packed up their supplies.  
They left for Bills House a few minutes later.

"I wish I had a Moon Stone and Thunder Stone so I could evolve my Pokemon" Jake said.  
"I think they have Thunder Stones in Vermillion and I happen to have 2 Moon Stones because I was planning on having a Nidoking and Nidoqueen but I happened to run into you" Lucy said."Cool" Jake said as he found Bills house and they ran inside.

"Who's there?" Bill said  
"Us" Jake said.

As they were talking to Bill,he asked them if they could help them find an old Pokedex model because he wanted to examine it.  
They helped him find it and it wasn't able to turn on

"The battery must be dead" Bill said in a sad tone.

"I'll jumpstart it!" Jake said as he called out Pikachu.  
"Use Thunderbolt on the Pokedex,but don't use full power!" Jake said

Pikachu fired a large thunderbolt enough to jumpstart the Pokedex and it powered on.

"Nice work Pikachu!" Jake said as he returned his Pokemon.  
"As a gift,I would like to give you this" Bill said as he handed him a Pokeball  
"Thanks!" Jake said as he was about to leave.  
"We need to get to Vermillion fast,is there a short way to get there?" Lucy asked Bill.  
"I have made a teleportation system,so maybe that will work" Bill replied  
"Just step in the chamber and I'll teleport you one at time to Vermillion" Bill said as Lucy faded away,one atom at a time.  
"Your turn,Jake" Bill said.  
"M-me?" Jake said in fear  
"Yes,you" Bill said as he pushed him in and he teleported away.

"Those fools!" Bill said,taking off a costume to reveal a Team Rocket grunt.  
"Now I can use this Pokedex to find more data on the Legendary Birds!" The grunt said kind of loud  
"Time to tell the boss" The grunt said as he told Giovanni via walkie-talkie.  
"It may have cost me a super rare Pokemon,but I got the Pokedex" The grunt said.

_**Vermillion City  
June 6th 10:00 P.M**_

_(Well that was easy for the two trainers to get here)_

"Jake,now we are in Vermillion!" Lucy said.  
"I'll go get a Thunder Stone so stay here" Jake said.

A few minutes later,he came back with a Thunder Stone and called out Pikachu and told it to hold the stone.  
Pikachu started to evolve and it turned into a Raichu,learning Volt Tackle in the process.(I wanted it to lean it so bad!)

"Raichu!" The electric mouse said.  
Jake recalled Raichu and sent out Nidorino and asked Lucy for a Moon Stone.  
He got the stone and gave it to Nidorino who evolved into Nidoking, learning three new moves which will be revealed later.

"Nidoking!" The pokemon said.

Jake recalled Nidoking and threw the Pokeball that Bill gave to him onto the ground and a Dratini appeared.  
"WHAT!?" Jake screamed out loud as he hugged the Dratini also scanning for its moves in his Pokedex.

"Lucy battle me two-on-two please!" Jake blushed.  
"What's the matter? It looks like your blushing!" Lucy said  
"I kinda am, its just I've never really traveled with or battled with a girl before so yeah" Jake said.

"Bulbasaur and Nidorina come on out!" Lucy said  
"Charmander and Dratini lets go!" Jake said

"Flame Wheel and Dragon Rush!" Jake said as both of the attacks hit hard.  
"Double Kick and Razor Leaf!" Lucy said as both of the attacks were coming at Charmander and Dratini.

"Flamethrower!" Jake said as the Flamethrower stopped both attacks.  
"Twister and Metal Claw!" Jake said as both of the attacks finished Bulbasaur off.

"Take Down and then Horn Attack!" Lucy said

Both of the attacks struck Dratini and almost fainted it.

"Use Horn Attack again!" Lucy said.

Nidorina ran at Dratini with quick movement,KO'ing it.

"Flame Wheel lets go!" Jake said as Charmander rushed at Nidorina with Flame Wheel.  
"Counter with a Horn Attack!" Lucy said

The two attacks collided and Horn Attack sent Charmander flying.  
Charmander landed on the ground and started to evolve into Charmeleon,learning Fire Spin.

"Flame Wheel!" Jake commanded as Charmeleon rushed towards Nidorina and sent it flying due to the newfound power of the Lizard Pokemon.  
"Fire Spin and then Metal Claw!" Jake said as the Fire Spin knocked it out of the sky and then Charmeleon rushed with Metal Claw and struck,defeating Nidorina.

"Good job!" Jake said  
"You too!" Lucy replied

* * *

_**That wraps things up!**  
_**Lt. Surge is coming in the next chapter so expect an EPIC battle!  
Smell ya later! **


	10. A Shocking Badge

**Time for an awesome gym battle! YEAH!  
So... I'll either keep going or discontinue this story because I don't think anybody really likes it that much so yeah.  
I'm not sure so this will be the last chapter for a while...  
APRIL FOOLS! HAH! Pranks rule!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Vermillion Gym _  
_June 7th 11:00 A.M_ **

"Jake, you should have trained!" Lucy snapped at him.  
"I will defeat the Gym Leader with no effort" Jake replied as he got whacked on the head with Lucy's Mega Doom Mallet.  
"Ow!" Jake said.  
"Hmph" Lucy replied.

Jake saw the referee and the Gym Leader.

"I challenge you!" Jake said  
"This will be a two-on-two single battle match. Only the challenger may substitute!" The referee said.  
"BEGIN!" The referee snapped

"Go, Nidoking!" Jake said as he called out his Nidoking  
"Raichu, lets go!" Lt. Surge said as he called out his Raichu.

"Use our new move Nidoking!" Jake yelled as Nidoking used his Sludge Bomb on Raichu and almost landed the attack, but it missed.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!" Surge snapped back as it did major damage.

"Nidoking, return!" Jake said  
"Go Charmeleon!" Jake yelled as he called out his Charmeleon

"Fire Spin!" Jake said as the fiery tornado struck Raichu and burned it.  
"Flame Wheel and Metal Claw!" Jake snapped

Charmeleon rushed at Raichu with the Flame Wheel but Surge suprised him.

"Volt Tackle!" Surge called out as the Flame Wheel was about to hit, but the Flame Wheel got thrown back by Volt Tackle also causing recoil damage.  
"Flamethrower!" Jake said as Raichu was blasted by a Flamethrower doing a bit more this time due to the burn."Give it a Tundabolt!" Surge called out as Charmeleon got zapped down.  
"Metal Claw!" Jake said as Charmeleon slashed Raichu with a Metal Claw almost taking it out.  
"Wrap this up with Flame Wheel!" Jake called out as Raichu was sent flying back, fainting in the process.

Surge sent out Electrode as his second Pokemon and had it use Thunderbolt to take Charmeleon out.

Jake sent out Nidoking and recalled Charmeleon.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Jake said as the attack landed on Electrode and did damage  
"Tackle!" Surge called out as the Tackle attack slammed into Nidoking, not doing much damage.

"Finish this with Earthquake!" Jake said as Electrode fainted from the move.  
"Looks like you won the Thunder Badge!" Surge said.

Jake took the badge and left the gym with Lucy.

* * *

**NOTHING IS GOING ON HERE!  
Smell ya later fans!  
**


	11. Double Trouble Captures!

**I am back in action Pokemon fans and tiem for some epic stuff this chapter!  
Jake isn't shy anymore yay!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Route 11  
__June 7th 1:00 P.M  
_  
**"I knew that I would win!" Jake said with confidence  
"I guess you did win,good job!" Lucy said as they were walking.

Suddenly,there was a rustle in the grass near them and Jake reached for one of his Pokeballs and Lucy did the same thing.  
The pokemon popped out of the bushes and Jake scanned it.

**Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey****. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

Jake threw the Pokeball,which happened to be Raichu's Pokeball and he commanded it to use Volt Tackle on the Pidgeotto,doing massive damage due to how fast a Raichu can be.  
It was weakened a bit.  
"Thunder Tail!" Jake said as Raichu performed the combo and doing massive damage due to the electric shock of that move.

"Pokeball,go!" Lucy said as she threw a Pokeball before Jake could react.  
"What!?" Jake said as the Pokeball sucked Pidgeotto in.

_Shake  
_Shake  
Shake  
BOOM!

Pidgeotto bursted out of the Pokeball and tried to run.

"Volt Tackle!" Jake said as it severly injured the Pidgeotto and Jake threw a Pokeball first this time.

_Shake  
Shake  
Shake_  
**Ding!**

"I caught Pidgeotto!" Jake said as he grabbed the Pokeball.  
The grass started to rustle and Lucy sent out her Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf,revealing the Pokemon.

Lucy scanned it with her Pokedex.  
"I didn't know you had a Pokedex too" Jake said in suprise.

Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it **digs ****in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.**

"Vine Whip NOW!" Lucy said as it got smacked to the ground,already damaged from both of the Grass-type attacks.  
"Pokeball,go" Lucy said as she threw a Pokeball at it

_Shake  
__Shake  
Shake  
_**Ding!**

"I caught a Sandshrew!" Lucy said as she recalled both of her pokemon,Jake also recalling his Pokemon.

* * *

**I just wanted to write this chapter for now.  
Gonna do a chapter once a week on Mondays if I can  
****As always,Smell ya later!**


	12. More Team Rocket Trouble!

**forget a schedule,go to the poll on my profile,I dont think many people like this story,and as always anyways  
More action!  
(More trainer battles in the next chapter!)  
ENJOY! (if you actually like this story)**

* * *

_**Lavender Town  
June 9th 3:00 P.M**_

"It took two days just to get here!" Jake exclaimed as Lucy and Jake walked into Lavender Town.  
"So,what now?" Lucy asked as she looked at the Pokemon Tower.  
"I don't know," Jake said.

They both walked to the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon quickly,rushing to check out the Pokemon Tower.  
They rushed inside and saw more Rocket Grunts saying something about getting some ground type Pokemon for the capture of Zapdos and Moltres.

"I wonder what they are planning to do with the legendary birds if they do get them," Jake said  
"I don't wanna find out!" Lucy exclaimed as she sent out her Bulbasaur to take them down.

"Tackle them now!" Lucy said as her Bulbasaur ran and tackled about two of the grunts down.  
The grunts retaliated by sending out some Zubats and Rattatas.  
"We told you kids to stay out of the way in Cerulean!" They all exclaimed.  
"Wing Attack and Hyper Fang go!" They exclaimed as Lucy's Bulbasaur was about to get hit by all five of the Pokemon's attacks.

"Pidgeotto,use Double-Edge and Dratini,use Dragon Rush!" Jake exclaimed he called out Pidgeotto and Dratini to counterattack.

2 of the Zubat were KO'ed and 3 Rattata remained in the battle.  
"Quick Attack,Hyper Fang,and Tackle!" The three grunts exclaimed as the attacks rushed at the three pokemon.  
"Double-Edge and Dragon Rush,go!" Jake exclaimed  
"Razor Leaf!" Lucy exclaimed as all of the attacks collided.

There was a bit of smoke and when it cleared,the Rattata had fainted.

Lucy and Jake recalled their Pokemon and ran up the stairs,reaching the next to last floor from the top,seeing a tall man with a Rhydon who was trying to take a Cubone from the tower to use it for evil purposes.

"Raichu,use Volt Tackle!" Jake said as he called out Raichu to use Volt Tackle on the man.  
"Rhydon,use Earthquake!" The man exclaimed as Volt Tackle got thrown backwords and knocking Raichu out.

The man introduced himself after a few seconds of them fighting.

"I am the leader of Team Rocket. My name is Giovanni and I am also the Viridian Gym Leader!","Who are you?" Giovanni said to Jake.  
"I am Jake from Pallet Town and this is my friend Lucy!" Jake exclaimed as he watched Giovanni grab Cubone and ran towards him.

"Rhydon,use Take Down on those two brats!" Giovanni exclaimed as Lucy and Jake were sent flying down the stairs,breaking Jake's right arm and Lucy's left leg and also knocking them out.

Giovanni rushed down the tower and left with about 3 Cubone.

...  
...

"W-what happened?" Jake asked himself as he tried to sit up,using his left arm to lift himself.  
"OW!" Jake said as the pain from his broken arm kicked in.

He woke Lucy up and he had to put her arm over his shoulders and kind of carry her due to her broken leg.  
They went to the Pokemon Center and sat on the couch as Jake pulled out some cloth and other first-aid stuff from his backpack and made an arm rest thing with the cloth. He couldn't really do anything about Lucy's leg but the Nurse Joy had some spare materials to make some crutch-type things.

Both of them left the Pokemon Center and continued to Route 6 despite the injuries.

Jake turned out fine,but he still felt a lot of pain.  
Lucy finally figured out how to not fall on the crutches and they both walked towards Saffron City to get to Celadon and get Jake's fourth badge!

_**Team Rocket HQ  
June 8th,time unknown**_

"Boss,we are performing tests with those new Pokemon Enhancing Collars and they are turning out good right now," a Team Rocket scientist said  
"That's good," Giovanni said.  
"Any news on the location of Moltres?" Giovanni asked  
"Will is still trying to find a way to get there,but he did find it using that Pokedex that those two kids helped him turn on," the scientist replied back  
"This is turning out just as I planned!" Giovanni exclaimed as his plan was starting to come together.  
"Kanto will be mine!" Giovanni cackled

* * *

**I'm planning on discontinuing soon.  
I messed up this story with the sheer amount of errors and mistakes and I messed it up really bad.  
Go to the poll on my profile for something about the discontinuation.  
Maybe not,but  
Smell ya later?**


	13. Awesome Battiling Skills!

**I told ya there will be more trainer battles in this chapter.  
SO GET READY FOR EM!  
(Lucy's team is on my profile)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Route 6  
June 10th, 9:00 A.M.**_

Both of the trainers had woken up from an average sleep._  
_

"Did you sleep good?" Jake asked Lucy as he was starting to wake up.  
"Yeah, did you?" Lucy replied back to him  
"Mhm," Jake replied as he packed up his sleeping bag and the extra one he carried into his backpack."O-ow," Jake said as he flinched from the pain from his arm.  
"That dude's Rhydon really knows how to use Take Down," Lucy said as she struggled to get up.  
"I'll help you," Jake said as he helped her get onto her feet and she grabbed her crutches.

They walked for a bit and Jake was challenged to a battle with two pokemon each.

"Go Golbat!" the trainer exclaimed as he called out his Golbat to battle.

**Golbat, the Bat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's.**

"Go Pidgeotto!" Jake exclaimed as he called out his newly-caught Pidgeotto to battle Golbat.

"Quick Attack!" Jake said as Pidgeotto rushed at Golbat with amazing speed.  
Golbat and its trainer were too slow to react and Pidgeotto got the early lead with Quick Attack making its mark.  
"Bite!" the trainer exclaimed as Golbat rushed at Pidgeotto, ready to use Bite on it.  
"Double-Edge!" Jake called out as Pidgeotto rushed at Golbat with the risky attack.

Pidgeotto slammed into Golbat and it got knocked to the ground just after the Bite attack also landed.  
"Wing Attack!" Jake said as the powerful flying-type move slammed into Golbat, knocking it out.  
The trainer returned his Golbat and sent out a Starmie.

"Quick Attack and then Double-Edge!" Jake said as Pidgeotto rushed at Starmie.

Pidgeotto slammed into Starmie while using Double-Edge and then flew upwards and rushed back down with a Quick Attack.  
"Rapid Spin to deflect it!" the trainer said as Pidgeotto got slammed away.  
"Thunderbolt!" the trainer called out before Jake could react.  
The attack struck Pidgeotto, knocking it out.  
Jake recalled Starmie and sent out Dratini.

"Dragon Rush and then use Slam!" Jake said as Dratini rushed and struck Starmie with amazing speed, and then slammed into it before it could react.  
"Ice Beam!" the trainer called out as the beam started to charge.  
"Dratini, focus your energy into one point and then blast it out!" Jake said as Dratini did just that and turned into Draco Meteor.  
"Dodge that Ice Beam and use Dragon Rush while the Draco Meteor hits!" Jake said as Dratini jumped into the air and the Dragon Rush slammed into Starmie and then the meteors from Draco Meteor made contact, knocking it out.

The trainer recalled Starmie and then asked Lucy for a battle after his Pokemon were well rested.  
"Thanks for the battle!" Jake said as Lucy and the trainer discussed the rules.  
They agreed on a two vs two battle.  
Lucy debated on using Nidoqueen,who she evolved before they went to sleep the night before.

"Bulbasaur, go!" Lucy exclaimed as she sent out her Pokemon.  
"Starmie!" The trainer said as he called out his Starmie.

"Use Sleep Powder and then Solar Beam!"  
Starmie fell asleep and Bulbasaur charged up a Solar Beam.  
"Wake up!" the trainer said to his Starmie, but to no avail.

The attack blasted Starmie to the ground, waking it up but it was hurt from that Solar Beam.  
"Vine Whip and Razor Leaf!" Lucy called as Vine Whip was about to hit.  
"Counter it with Rapid Spin!" The trainer said as the vines got blown back.  
"Ice Beam!" the trainer said as Ice Beam was blasted at Bulbasaur.  
"Solar Beam!" Lucy said as Bulbasaur blasted a Solar Beam at it, cancelling it out.  
"Use Psychic!" the trainer said as Bulbasaur started to take damage.  
"Bulbasaur, try to get out of there!" Lucy said as Bulbasaur started to glow blue and evolve into Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur easily broke free with its new power.  
"Solar Beam NOW!" Lucy exclaimed as Ivysaur blasted a Solar Beam quicker before due to the sun being completely out.  
The attack knocked Starmie out.  
The trainer sent out his Growlithe, Jake nor Lucy scanned it.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" the trainer said as Ivysaur got KO'ed.  
"Sandshrew, go!" Lucy said as she sent out her new Sandshrew.  
"Rollout!" Lucy called out as Sandshrew started to roll and rush at Growlithe.  
"Use Flame Wheel to cancel it out!" the trainer said as the two attacks stopped eachother.  
"Dig!"  
Sandshrew dug underground and was digging up towards Growlithe.  
"Rollout!" Lucy said as Sandshrew slammed into Growlithe from below and used Rollout from the air and slammed into Growlithe, knocking it out.  
"Thanks for the battle!" Lucy exclaimed as she recalled her Pokemon.

Lucy and Jake walked along the route until they were nearing Saffron City, despite their injuries.

* * *

**What did you think?  
It had more trainer battiling, yay!  
Smell ya later!**


	14. Psycho Gym!

**HEYO I AM BACK WITH MORE STUFF:P  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**(timeskip)**

**July 5th  
9:00 A.M**

"It's been a while since I've battled a gym leader or trained at all, so I'm out!" Jake exclaimed as he grabbed his things and went to the woods to train.

"Everybody, come on out!" Jake said as he called out all of his pokemon.  
"Training time!" Jake exclaimed as he got ready to practice.

"Double Edge!"  
"Flamethrower!"  
"Volt Tackle!"  
"Draco Meteor!"  
"Sludge Bomb!"

All of the attacks were blasted or directed at a tree and they all fell down.  
Jake practiced a bit more and then headed towards the Saffron Gym.  
When he got there, he saw Lucy waiting for him.

"You left me in the Pokemon Center all alone!" Lucy exclaimed as Jake got hit in the head with a mallet.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry, but I had to train and now I'm ready to take on this Pokemon Gym!" Jake exclaimed.

Jake entered the gym,confident that he could win the battle.  
Lucy followed close behind, ready to watch the battle.  
The battle was arranged as a one vs one Pokemon battle.

Jake sent out his Charmeleon and Sabrina sent out a Kadabra.  
Jake quickly scanned it.

_**Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks. **_

Sabrina told Jake he could have the first move, so Jake commaned Charmeleon to attack.  
"Fire Blast!" Jake exclaimed, happy that the training caused Charmeleon to learn a new move.  
"Use Protect to block it and then counterattack with a Psybeam!" Sabrina said, her eyes having a confidential look.  
Kadabra shot a beam of Psychic-energy at Charmeleon.  
"Charmeleon, Flame Wheel that beam in half!"  
Charmeleon used Flame Wheel and it split the beam into two beams, but Charmeleon wasn't taking much damage due to Psychic-type attacks not doing much damage to a Fire-type pokemon. The attack then slammed into Kadabra and pushed it backwards, stopping the attack.

"Well, your Charmeleon may be safe now but I'll defeat it!" Sabrina said, her eyes looking worried due to Kadabra's Psybeam being defeated in such a creative way.  
"Metal Claw!" Jake said, signalling for Charmeleon to attack with a barrage of Metal Claws.

Kadabra was getting rained on by about seven Metal Claw attacks every 5 seconds.  
"Use Psychic!" Sabrina called out, a lot of worry in her eyes.  
Charmeleon was slammed into the floor of the room, almost knocked out.  
"Fire Blast now!" Jake called out as Kadabra was engulfed in a huge blast of fire.  
"Finish it with Flame Wheel!" Jake said as Charmeleon slammed into Kadabra, knocking it out of the battle.  
Jake took the Marsh Badge,saying thanks before he left.  
Jake and Lucy walked towards Celadon City, with Jake hoping to get his next badge.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short,but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging.**  
**Next chapter, Jake will have to cut his journey short for a bit of time.**  
**You'll never guess why.**  
**As always,favorite and review!**  
**Smell ya later!**


End file.
